


Foundling, Returned

by Sameshima_Shuzumi



Series: The Dark is Rising 100 [7]
Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper, Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Drabble, Female-Centric, Gen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-26
Updated: 2006-07-26
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Sameshima_Shuzumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost from darkisrising100 drabble community.<br/>challenge 065: crossover - tv/film/radio<br/>Set in fusion universe, after Kayura speaks to Will Stanton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foundling, Returned

**Author's Note:**

> This is set immediately after The River Sanzu Overflows*. It's a fusion with Yoroiden Samurai Troopers (Ronin Warriors), an anime unusual in its genre for its subtle references to ancient Japanese religion and spirituality. Here the mortal keepers of an underworld return to their realm, led by Lady Kayura. 
> 
> *This fic will be archived in the future.

Her warlords preferred their steeds, but once clear of the moat's rapids, she traveled by boat. Dead songs rose like the childhood chants before her demon upbringing.

_Wild Magic_ the Old One had called it. Even her warlords clung to memories of galloping war-chargers, but she had been stolen young. What seemed unearthly was to her as ordinary as breath. She too left alone with a guardianship — his longing throbbed in her breast.

Yet still mortal. A charming riddle.

"I am the same," she said to the wind, "I am you." And her staff glowed with the Lady's answer.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Link: [Woman Shaman by Max Dashu](http://www.suppressedhistories.net/articles/womanshaman.html)
> 
> ==
> 
> Old comments ♥  
> t-- on 28th July 2006 08:45   
> Beautiful! 
> 
> ==
> 
> 65  
> darkisrising100 (Thanks Gramarye.)


End file.
